


Day's End

by NorthStar



Category: Monsta X (Band), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, KiHo Bingo, M/M, this is not what i should have done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthStar/pseuds/NorthStar
Summary: After a lifetime of dreams, Hoseok journeys to become the best of them all - the Pokémon Champion. And now, only one Gym in the corner of the world is left between him and the Pokémon League.On his way there, he meets Kihyun.





	Day's End

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Pokemon" square in the Kiho bingo.
> 
> Yup, I used the prompt very literally, because I am a huge nerd and Pokemon was my childhood, particularly second gen. I will follow the rules and themes of the games rather than television show, but the battle scenes are written without the turn-based system, for obvious, narrative reasons.
> 
> I'm super late but I really wanted to finish the entire thing before posting and I only just now realized I wouldn't make it ...

He is lost.

 

Hoseok is very, very lost.

 

Outdated maps and overgrown pathways do not make for a good combination, and Hoseok curses his lacking sense of direction for this travesty. Admittedly, he did walk off track a while back and probably ended up on the wrong side of the river – but it was to look for a rare Pokémon, the kind that stays hidden and away from human traffic.

 

Priorities.

 

But now he is lost.

 

In the forest.

 

And it’s getting dark soon.

 

He knew Blackthorn city was a little bit far off, hiding up in the mountains between idle cliffs and harsh caverns, nestling by itself in an idle corner of the Johto region, but seeing as it is home to the final gym of the region as well as the entry point to the infamous Dragon’s Den, he would have thought it would be easier to get to. Maybe signposted everywhere, or lighting up the mountainside like a beacon in the night.

 

All Hoseok sees are trees, trees, a pond, trees and a rockslide and grey mountains with steep sides looming over him at all sides.

 

He sighs.

 

He really doesn’t want to camp outside tonight – winter is approaching, and this high above sea level, the temperatures can get quite daunting once the sun sets. He hasn’t prepared for that either, only bringing enough supplies to last a day on the road, seeing as that was what the locals in Mahogany Town told him. He won’t die from going without breakfast one morning, but it’s certainly not a good start if he wants to challenge the Gym that day.

 

Which is the plan.

 

Challenging the Gym, that is.

 

He has made it through all of Johto up until this point, gathered all the badges and defeated countless trainers in the process, from Bug Trainers, to Psychics and Steel Specialists. He only has the final badge left to qualify to challenge the Pokémon League in Kanto next season. And after months and years of training, he feels like his team is finally ready – from a young boy who started out with only a dopey Squirtle, he has built a fully rounded and strong team that can take on anyone and anything.

 

Now he just has to get that final proof.

 

And the final badge is going to be the toughest one – Dragons have very few weaknesses, and generally have strong stats and movepools. They can dish out strong punches left and right, and will withstand most incoming attacks.

 

It is going to be a challenge.

 

But Hoseok has prepared for this, has studied the Dragon types and explored their attributes through his own wonder, his Dragonite, as well as mentally cataloguing every piece of information on Claire’s battle strategies ever released to the public. Although he hasn’t been able to stay up to date on the Gym’s records over the past few months, as he’s been traveling and kept his attention focused on the Gym immediately ahead of him, he doesn’t think Claire has changed that much. It’s part of the Gym Leader’s job to be consistent, to give all challengers the same chance, and Hoseok has seen records of her fights against other competitors throughout the years. He comes prepared.

 

She won’t stand a chance against him, Hoseok thinks.

 

If he can just get to that damn city.

 

He walks slowly as he tries to figure out what to do, vaguely in the direction of the mountains, but he they are huge, and unless he finds the needle-in-the-haystack path amongst the cliffs, he isn’t going to find the city. He doesn’t know if the road leading to the entrance to the Ice Path in the mountains is towards the South, the North, or somewhere in the middle, and he regrets looking for that Pokémon now, because he is so goddamn lost and it’s very unsettling.

 

The Pokéballs jingle at his hip, and he considers taking out his Dragonite to scout for the path from the air. But Dragonite isn’t a speedster, and taking off might be difficult between the thick branches of the forest trees. There is also the issue of not knowing anything about the road – whether it’s hidden beneath the treetops, if it’s out in the open or just plain worn down.

 

Hoseok decides against it and marches on alone.

 

It is a little bit lonely though, and terribly monotonous, but Hoseok never did learn to be careful of what he wishes for.

 

A sharp cry is the only warning he gets before a black mess of feathers and claws collides with his head, knocking him back a couple of steps and sending a sharp streak of pain up his ear. Instinctively, he brings his hands up to bat at the shape, and manages to shove it away long enough to recognize it as an aggressive Murkrow.

 

Hoseok has never seen a Murkrow up close and personal before, but he doesn’t feel the need to stop and enjoy the moment.

 

“Krow, krow!”

 

The bird dives in again, pecking at his hair and arms as he tries to drive it back again. Its ugly croaking sounds burn holes in Hoseok’s eardrums, persistent as it keeps up the attacks without respite. It’s fast, if inelegant, and Hoseok might be impressed with its tenacity if he wasn’t already so annoyed.

 

His backpack falls off in the scuffle, and in his haste to get away from the Murkrow, Hoseok steps backwards and trips, falling flat on his ass and the Pokémon follows relentlessly, as if sensing victory.

 

Hoseok doesn’t have the patience for this.

 

He lowers one hand quickly to grab his Pokéball, wincing as the Murkrow takes advantage of the hole in his defence to scratch at his ear –

 

Then there is an undiscernible shout in the distance, and the Murkrow takes off just before Hoseok releases his Jolteon.

 

“Get back here!” A voice echoes through the forest and the Murkrow snorts before settling on a tree branch, scowling at Hoseok all the while.

 

Hoseok scowls back as he gets up and dusts himself off.

 

“I swear – “ the voice precedes a young man stepping out between the trees, glaring at the Murkrow where it has strategically settled just out of reach. “Get down here, you absolute idiot.”

 

The Murkrow only croaks in return, traipsing around the branch teasingly.

 

The young man sighs and turns to Hoseok.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he says, sounding genuinely apologetical, and Hoseok can only assume that he’s the Murkrow’s trainer.

 

Albeit, not a very good one from the looks of it.

 

“That one yours?” Hoseok asks just to be sure, nodding up at the bird.

 

It turns away from him and rustles its talon feathers.

 

“Unfortunately, he is mine,” the newcomer groans and shakes his head. “He’s terrible, I’m so sorry if he caused you any trouble. He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

 

Hoseok thinks about the scratches on his ears and arms, the almost-heart attack it gave him when it came out from nowhere and started pecking at his scalp.

 

But the young man looks so apologetic and earnest that Hoseok can’t find it in him to knock him down, even if the Murkrow is a piece of shit – especially since this is the first person he has seen since he left Mahogany Town.

 

And Hoseok is very, very lost.

 

“I’ll survive,” he shrugs instead, hoping he sounds cool enough in the aftermath of being abused by an obnoxious crow.

 

“I’m really sorry, he is a bit of a troll,” the stranger says, wincing as he shifts slightly and catches sight of Hoseok’s scratches. “Mischievous, likes to run away when we’re out here.”

 

“I can tell,” Hoseok remarks drily. He refrains from suggesting that the trainer should keep it in its Pokéball.

 

Now that he’s actually standing up straight and taking the time to look, he can appreciate that the stranger in front of him, despite his apparent deficiencies as a Pokémon trainer, is terribly cute. Quite a bit smaller than Hoseok, but far from frail-looking, with sharp, expressive eyes and a pouty mouth. He’s only wearing a chunky turtleneck with regular jeans and sensible boots, but still looks a lot more comfortable than Hoseok out in the woods, not even dragging along a sack – only an open basket.

 

Must be a local.

 

Maybe he can help.

 

“Say, you from around here?” He asks, tries to sound casual, but from the raised brows he receive in return, he probably didn’t succeed.

 

Well then.

 

At least two can play the poor-first-impression game.

 

“I am, from Blackthorn,” the stranger says. “Why? Are you lost?”

 

“I’m a little bit… Disoriented.”

 

“You are lost!” The newcomer grins at him, almost tauntingly. “That explains it, you usually wouldn’t see other people so far away from the roads. Where are you going?”

 

Hoseok swallows. “Blackthorn City, actually.”

 

“Ah. You’re in luck, I’m just about to head back now.” He grins and reaches out a hand. “I’m Kihyun. And that raggedy asshole up there – “ he nods his head in the direction of the Murkrow, pretending not to see them. “ – is Pinkie.”

 

Hoseok glances up at the bird. “’Sup, Pinkie?”

 

It scoffs at him and takes off.

 

Very good. “Nice to meet you, Kihyun, I’m Hoseok. Thanks a lot for this, honestly, I’ve been walking all day and now I was getting a little bit desperate out here.”

 

Kihyun smiles and him and waves it off. “No problem at all, I enjoy the company myself.” He starts walking, gesturing for Hoseok to follow him. “Where did you come from now?”

 

“Mahogany Town.”

 

“Really?” Kihyun’s eyes widen. “Then you’re way off-course. Didn’t you follow route 44?”

 

“I probably should have, but they said it was only a short travel… I thought I had enough time to take a detour, but I didn’t expect to lose the road in the process.” Hoseok says, sheepishly, and rubs the back of his neck.

 

It sounds so silly when he says it like that.

 

As if he’s directionally challenged. He’s managed to travel through all of Johto on his own, and admittedly, he has gotten lost before, but he thought he had outgrown such mistakes.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t have taken you that long if you stuck to the path,” Kihyun says, hiding a chuckle behind his hand. “The road takes you straight to the Ice Path, and while it’s a cold and relatively unpleasant way, it takes you straight up to Blackthorn. A lot quicker. But you walked too far South, so you’ve basically gone around the mountain. No wonder you got lost.”

 

“Well…” Hoseok blushes a little. “I heard there were Heracross’s and Aipom’s here.”

 

“You’re not entirely wrong,” Kihyun shrugs. “But you didn’t need to stray that far from the path to see them. Especially Aipom, he likes a bit of mischief.”

 

“I didn’t even find them, in the end.”

 

“Good thing you found me instead, then,” Kihyun winks, and Hoseok can’t help but think that yes, that was fortunate.

 

Kihyun seems nice enough– he’s got a nice voice and gentle eyes, which made Hoseok immediately trust him despite the suddenness of it all. The Murkrow is a terrible choice of companion, and it keeps scowling at Hoseok every time he says something, but otherwise, he’s relieved to not only have met someone who can help him out of the forest, but someone pleasant as well.

 

Also.

 

It certainly hasn’t escaped Hoseok’s attention that Kihyun is more than just a little bit pretty. Not just the initial reaction that his appearance is pleasant to look at, but he is outright attractive. The more Hoseok looks, the more he notices.

 

Kihyun, however, seems more focused on navigating their way through the forest, through the dense thicket and over tall bushes, but he looks back at Hoseok all the while and makes sure he is following. It’s not quite effortless, but it’s more determined and confident than Hoseok would have been by himself, so he is not complaining.

 

“So what’s your business in Blackthorn?” Kihyun asks eventually, although Hoseok thought it should be obvious enough. Blackthorn’s only claim to fame are the Dragon’s Den, exotic to tourists but so far away that it’s only a visit for the extraordinarily interested, and the Pokémon Gym. With the PokéBalls strapped to his belt and backpack hanging off his shoulder, Hoseok knows which one he looks like.

 

“I’m going to challenge the Gym,” he says, nonetheless. “It’s my final one before the League.”

 

He can’t help but preen, just a little. Most trainers don’t get to where he is right now, certainly not the casual ones, but he has dedicated a lot of time and effort to this dream. And it’s not something just anyone can accomplish – it takes skill, determination and heart.

 

And it takes great cooperation with your Pokémon.

 

“Ahh,” Kihyun hums, nodding a little in appreciation. “A trainer. That’s quite impressive. All the badges in Johto?”

 

“Except this one,” Hoseok confirms, stepping over a wayward tree root. “No stopping now, full speed ahead.”

 

“So you must be quite good, then?” There is an edge to the question, a teasing lilt, almost, but Hoseok isn’t quite sure what it means.

 

The Murkrow flies back and settles on Kihyun’s shoulder with a dirty look at Hoseok.

 

Hoseok hates that bird.

 

“I guess,” he shrugs, before catching himself and straightening a little bit. “I mean – yeah, I’d say I’m pretty good, as far as trainers go. I’ve always wanted to become Champion, so I still have a bit left, but I’m confident in our abilities to get there in the end. We don’t just do this for shits and giggles, if you get what I mean.”

 

“No, no, I understand,” Kihyun assures him. “I have to admire trainers like you. I’m sort of stuck in this town, but it would be lovely to travel around the country, seeing new places, new Pokémon… I guess it’s not a life for everyone, though.”

 

The statement sounds almost wistful, if not for Kihyun’s soft smile when he reaches out to pet the Murkrow, looking fondly at the forest and the mountain ahead as the last rays of sunlight flicker through the treetops and create plays of shadows on his face.

 

He looks beautiful like this, Hoseok realizes. Smiling, openly and naturally, with nature itself casting pretty patterns on smooth, pale skin. A lot of contrasts, between the sharpness of Kihyun’s chin and the softness of his lips, the light skin and dark eyes.

 

It’s fascinating and endearing at the same time.

 

Hoseok coughs.

 

“What about you, then?” He asks. “Why are you out here? It’s a bit far for a stroll, isn’t it?”

 

It’s an awkward and clunky change of topic, but Hoseok tries.

 

However, Kihyun must agree, because he snorts and holds up the basket for Hoseok to see. It’s full of berries, red, yellow, orange and even shades of green – some of which Hoseok recognizes, but others are completely foreign to him.

 

“That’s quite a catch,” he comments.

 

Sagely.

 

“It takes a while to harvest, so I have to pick a lot when I go down here. Can’t just nip down and grab a few whenever I fancy, unfortunately.”

 

“At least this will last you a while,” Hoseok remarks, but Kihyun shakes his head with a small chuckle.

 

“Oh no, it’s not for me,” he smiles. “Well, most of it anyway. I keep a small sample to myself for baking, but most of it goes to the PokéCenter. We’re quite a distance away from everything else, and the mountain makes it hard to access the Town for larger transportation, so the nurses appreciates an extra stock of berries for medicinal purposes.”

 

“Are you a nurse too?”

 

“Me?” Kihyun laughs, and Hoseok is a little bit smitten. “In another life, maybe. I run the town’s lodge, but business is slow, so I lend the nurses a helping hand from time to time, but I’m no healer.”

 

“Just a good Samaritan, then?” Hoseok grins.

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Helping the PokéCenter, helping the travelers, helping a lost trainer make his way through the woods,” Hoseok lists, nudging Kihyun’s shoulder a little and feeling a warmth spread through his chest when he gets an easy smile in return. “You must be a very nice person.”

 

“The jury’s still out on that one,” Kihyun remarks, but he doesn’t look upset. He’s just playing along. “Some people can’t take a joke around here, and I do enjoy a little bit of mischief as well.”

 

Hoseok likes him.

 

“I think I’ll have to trust your ultimately good intentions, then,” he remarks. “I had hoped to stay at the lodge, but if I’ll wake up to a bucket of water over my head, then I might try my luck elsewhere.”

 

Kihyun laughs. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do anything that could jeopardize my lodge’s business. Can’t afford that.”

 

Hoseok laughs too.

 

The conversation flows effortlessly, friendly and almost familiar already. Hoseok likes to think of himself as someone who’s good with people, easy-going and likable, but he doesn’t even have to try this time.

 

Kihyun engages him in idle chatter until almost suddenly, the trees give way to rocky hills and bushes are exchanged with boulders as the ground starts to incline beneath their feet. There is something resembling a path now, not big enough to be noted on maps, but it’s easy to see that someone has walked past there before – Kihyun again? Has he gone this way many times to look for berries?

 

Probably.

 

Then again, Hoseok thinks, he doesn’t know anything about this area. He doesn’t know what the locals usually get up to, if hiking is their favourite part-time or if they want to stay isolated in their secretive, old town.

 

He will see, probably.

 

This is another exciting part of his travels – not just the Pokémon and the battles, but getting to see entirely new places and how they relate to the Pokémon around them, how different their cultures can be, and what their daily lives are like.

 

Even in such a small place like Johto, it varies so much.

 

And Hoseok, despite his best efforts and his interest in Claire’s battle style, has not been able to discover anything much about Blackthorn City beyond shallow descriptions. ‘Home of the Dragons’, ‘City in the mountains’, ‘Solitude and Serenity’, that sort of stuff.

 

He can’t wait to see it with his own eyes.

 

And if Kihyun is a measure of the local inhabitants, Hoseok reckons he will like it there.

 

Ahead of him, Kihyun is still talking, chatting idly about the mountainside, the berries he’s picked, the weather – asking Hoseok questions about his journey and Pokémon in between.

 

Hoseok answers as best he can, but the path gets a little bit rockier, steeper, and as the daylight disappears around the horizon, he has to pay attention to where he puts his feet. And Kihyun is quite agile, Hoseok realizes as they ascend the rocky paths up the mountainside. Where Hoseok himself is almost stocky, with well-defined muscles and balanced proportions, Kihyun is lean and small. But not really delicate, if the way he climbs the hill is any indication – he springs up with a lightness and ease that suggests years of practice.

 

In comparison to Hoseok, who, despite his stamina and strength, struggles a little bit to follow as he attempts to navigate the small rocks and almost invisible dips in the ground.

 

But Hoseok appreciates the situation for what it is – Kihyun is cute, almost pretty with his sharp and alert features, bright eyes and skinny wrists, and from this angle, Hoseok gets a full view from a pretty satisfying behind as well.

 

“We’re almost there,” Kihyun promises, and although he doesn’t look or sound weathered, his breathing is a little bit heavier.

 

“I’m good,” Hoseok says with a loud exhale, adjusting the backpack a little bit on his shoulders. It’s heavy and gnawing, and while he’s mostly used to its weight, he’s not used to carrying up such steep hills.

 

Kihyun turns around to smirk at him, but doesn’t stop. “Sure you are.”

 

“I am – “

 

“I’ll make you some warm cocoa once we get back to the lodge,” Kihyun interrupts, not unkindly. “That’ll settle anyone in for a good night.”

 

Hoseok pauses. “That does sound good. Thank you, Kihyun.”

 

“Don’t say I don’t know how to take care of my guests just because I don’t get a lot of them!”

 

“I will only tell good tales of your hospitality,” Hoseok grins, and it might just be the light, but he thinks Kihyun blushes a little in return. “And a good thing too, everyone needs to be fully rested before fighting the great Dragons of Blackthorn!”

 

He said it mostly as a joke, but Kihyun halts, looks back at him with confusion written all over his face.

 

“Dragons?” He echoes.

 

Hoseok frowns. “Yeah. The Gym? Dragon Gym? The reason I came here?” He doesn’t add _the reason Blackthorn is even on the map._ “Claire doesn’t strike me as someone who’ll surrender easily.”

 

Kihyun’s expression remains puzzled for a second more, until realization dawns, and his mouth widens a little in surprise.

 

“You haven’t heard,” he says, slowly. “Claire isn’t here anymore. The Gym isn’t a Dragon Gym these days.”

 

“What?” Hoseok gawps. That can’t be right. He hasn’t heard anything about this. He didn’t know this.

 

He didn’t _prepare_ for this.

 

He prepared for dragons.

 

What else could it be?

 

“Then what is now?”

 

Kihyun regards him for another moment, and then breaks out in a huge grin that looks positively devilish.

 

“A Dark type gym.”

 

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of writing is so weird to me now
> 
> bonus drinking game: take a shot every time I call Kihyun 'cute'


End file.
